Which BF: Best Friend or Boyfriend?
by degrassicutie1
Summary: Cassie DeWitt and Jordan Cattalano have been dating for a while. Jordan gets jealous of Cassie and Marco's great friendship. When Marco tells everyone he is gay, Jordan hates Marco. He gives Cassie an ultimatum, choose: best friend or boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

Chapter 1: Jealousy  
Cassie DeWitt walked into Degrassi Community School with her friend Terri  
Macgregor. She immediately spotted her boyfriend Jordan Cattalano. He  
waved. Cassie and Terri walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Terri. Hi sugar plum," said Jordan.  
"Hey," said Terri and Cassie simultaneously.  
"How are you, honey?" Cassie asked.  
"I was doing bad...until you got here," said Jordan.  
"Aw, so sweet!" said Terri. Jordan and Cassie blushed.  
"So how was your weekend?" Jordan asked.  
"Great. I was just chilling with Terri, Ash and Ellie at the mall," said  
Cassie.  
"I went skateboarding with Jimmy, Spinner and Marco. Man, I need practice."  
"You sure do."  
Jordan turned around to see Marco Del Rossi.  
  
"Hey Marco, shut up!" said Jordan.  
"Just laying out the facts," said Marco. "Hi Cassandra."  
"Hey Marco, what's up, best bud?" Cassie asked. Jordan got jealous.  
"I think that I'm a better skate boarder than Jordan," said Marco.  
Cassie laughed. Jordan got mad.  
"Listen Marco, can you just give your crap a rest?" Jordan asked.  
"I was only joking," said Marco.  
"Yeah Jordie, lighten up!" Cassie said. Her and Marco both laughed.  
"I don't know what's wrong with you people, but I'm off to homeroom."  
Jordan left angrily.  
"Jordan! Wait!" Cassie screamed. "I'll see you in homeroom Marco."  
Cassie ran to catch up with Jordan.  
  
"What is your problem?" Cassie asked. "Marco just wants to be friends."  
"It's you and him laughing about me and making me look stupid."  
"Oh please Jordan, stop being such a drama queen!" said Cassie.  
"So now I'm a girl? Cassie, I just need space now, just leave me alone."  
"You know what? I was just about to do that. You're always so mean and  
angry and bitter towards Marco just because you can't be nice and fun like  
Marco. So I WILL leave." Cassie left Jordan's table and went to sit with  
Terri.  
  
The day went by pretty fast. Cassie and Terri joined Ellie and Ashley at a  
table during lunch in the court yard.  
  
"You look annoyed," said Ashley. "What's wrong Cassie?"  
"It's Jordan. He gets all jealous every time Marco and I have fun and laugh  
together," said Cassie.  
"Jordan is just afraid of losing you," said Ashley.  
"You think?" Cassie asked.  
"I agree with Ash, he doesn't want to see you fall in love with another  
guy," said Terri.  
"I can't tell you why, but there is NO way that Marco and I can be a  
couple!" said Cassie. "Jordan is the one, I really do love him."  
"Well, maybe you should hang with him more," said Terri.  
"Maybe I should," said Cassie.  
"Jordan must really like you," said Ellie. "To put up with how much you  
treat him like crap when you're with Marco."  
"Excuse me?" Cassie asked.  
"You heard me. Maybe you should spend less time flirting with Marco and  
more time treating Jordan like a real girlfriend should."  
"So you're saying I'm a bad girlfriend?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Well thanks Ellie, but I can't take advice from someone who can't manage  
to have more than one friend."  
"You guys, stop fighting," said Ashley.  
"Cassie, I am just suggesting that you go to Jordan's table and talk to  
him," said Terri.  
"Good idea, Ter. You always come up with the best solutions. You're the  
best Terri," said Cassie.  
Cassie got up to go to Jordan's table.  
  
Note: In my fan fic, Marco and Ellie aren't really friends, Cassie and  
Marco are best buds. Hope you enjoyed my new story! Please read, and review  
if you want me to update! 


	2. Chapter 2: Apology

Chapter 2: Apology  
"Jordan," said Cassie. "I need to talk to you."  
"Why don't you just talk to Marco?" Jordan asked.  
"Why are you so mean to him? You're being an idiot."  
"If you don't mind, I'm busy hanging with my friends. I can't talk right  
now."  
"Actually, it's okay," said Jimmy. "We'll live."  
"Besides, this is a good time for Jimmy, Craig and I to just chill out,"  
said Spinner.  
"Thanks guys, but no. I'll stay. Sorry Cassie," said Jordan.  
"And you expect me to enjoy hanging with you?" Cassie asked, disgusted. She  
left, very mad.  
"Dude, why are you so mean to her?" Spinner asked.  
"Because she would rather have fun with Marco," said Jordan.  
"Just go talk to her," said Jimmy.  
"I'm not taking your advice," said Jordan.  
"Now I'm getting really sick of this! Stop trying to be a mysterious rebel,  
it's not working! Just go friggin' talk to her, she's probably broken up  
over it!" Craig screamed. They all looked at him.  
"I'm only going to talk to her cuz now I feel like it," said Jordan.  
"Sure you do," said Craig.  
Jordan got up to apologize to Cassie.  
  
"Cassie, you got a minute?" Jordan asked.  
"Um...yeah," Cassie replied.  
"Common, let's talk."  
"You can say it right here in front of everyone," said Cassie.  
"Yeah, we wanna hear it!" said Terri.  
"Although CASSIE should be the one apologizing," said Ellie.  
"Hush Ellie," said Ashley. "Go on, Jackson."  
"It's Jordan," said Jordan.  
"Cassie, I'm sorry for being so mean and out of line. I just can't stand it  
when you and Marco are flirting in front of my eyes. And please stop  
treating me like dirt," said Jordan.  
"Jordan, you have to believe me when I say this. I can't tell you why, but  
Marco and I will never ever be a couple. It's never going to happen. We  
will always be best buds. But we can be good friends too, Jordan. Maybe we  
should just hang out together more often on the weekends," said Cassie.  
"I agree. Let's have some pizza after school, just the two of us," said  
Jordan.  
"Yeah, just the two of us." Cassie and Jordan kiss.  
"That was so romantic and cute!" said Terri. "I wish I had a boyfriend."  
"Listen Terri, the right guy will come along some day," said Ashley.  
"Oh great, I thought you two were gonna break up. That would've made my  
day," said Ellie.  
"Fortunately, it didn't. Sorry," said Cassie. Cassie and Jordan took a walk  
around the court yard. Then lunch was over.  
  
The last two periods were great for Cassie and Jordan. They were flirting  
and talking about all kinds of things. Marco was very happy for them. The  
end of the day came. Cassie and Jordan ate some pizza and then Jordan  
walked Cassie home. He then took the path to his home.  
  
Note: I hope you liked this chapter!! Please read, review and I will  
update!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Paige's Older Brother

Chapter 3: Paige's Older Brother  
The next day at school, Paige started inviting some friends to the beach  
after school. She invited Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, Hazel, Marco, Ashley and  
even Ellie (because Paige was in a good mood). Oh, and Terri too!  
  
"Jordan! Cassie! Wait up!" Paige screamed. Jordan and Cassie turned around.  
"Hi Paige, what's up?" Cassie asked.  
"Do you wanna come to the beach after school? I invited everyone!" said  
Paige.  
"Sure, Cassie and I can make it. Right Cassie?" said Jordan.  
"Um...yeah. We'll be there. I just have to get my stuff at home," said  
Cassie.  
"Of course. We all do," said Paige.  
"So we'll be there," said Jordan.  
"Yes, but one thing. My older brother Dylan in grade 12 is going to pick us  
up and he is gay," said Paige.  
"Oh, really?" Cassie asked. "That's cool with me."  
"Um, it's a little weird for me. But I'll manage," said Jordan.  
"That's good enough for me. Spinner was going all psycho about it. See you  
in homeroom," said Paige. She walked away.  
"Oh god! How can I go to the beach with a fag?" Jordan asked.  
"Jordan, how dare you!" said Cassie.  
"Sorry girl," said Jordan. "Now let's go."  
Cassie and Jordan walked to homeroom together.  
  
The day went by slowly. Everyone wanted lunch to come. They were so bored,  
tired and hungry. Then the bell rang for lunch. Everyone jumped up and  
raced for the door.  
  
"So are you going to Paige's little get-together?" Cassie asked.  
"Of course! Why not? I have nothing to do after school," said Hazel. "And  
she's my best friend, I wouldn't let her down.  
"I agree. So Paige's brother is gay, right? It's okay with me," said  
Cassie.  
"I heard he's super tall and super cute," said Ashley. "Can't wait to see  
him."  
"Plus, he's nicer than Paige. So I'm totally excited to meet him," said  
Ellie.  
"I knew Paige had an older brother, but I never met him," said Terri. "But  
the only problem about going to the beach is me being seen in a bathing  
suit."  
"Ter, you can wear shorts or something," said Cassie. "I'll wear shorts  
too, to make you feel comfortable."  
"Thanks Cassie, you're such a pal," said Terri. She hugged Cassie.  
"Can't wait for the day to end!!" said Hazel.  
"Hey girls! I was just busy in detention with Armstrong. So what's up?"  
Paige asked.  
The girls continued to eat their lunch and talk.  
  
"I can't wait to meet Paige's older brother," said Jimmy. "I heard he's  
good at sports and I never met a gay guy before."  
"Yeah, first time for me too. I know it's weird, but I'm gonna try. Just  
for Paige," said Spinner.  
"He's gay?" Marco asked.  
"Yes, didn't Paige tell you?" Craig asked.  
"No, not yet. But it's good to know," said Marco. Oh man, Marco thought,  
now my emotions are gonna react in front of everyone.  
"I don't want to meet that fag!" said Jordan.  
"Dude, why are you so harsh? You'll be hurting Paige's feelings," said  
Spinner.  
"Forget Paige! I don't want to see a fag in action!" said Jordan.  
"Would you stop it?" said Marco. "Stop insulting him."  
"Oh, so you're gay Marco?" Jordan asked.  
"Of course not," said Marco.  
"Jordan, chill!" said Craig.  
"Forget you people. I'm only going to please Cassie," said Jordan.  
He got up and left the table.  
  
Lunch was over. The last two periods went by very slowly. When the bell  
rang for the end of the day, everyone got up and ran home. They showered  
and got their stuff ready.  
  
Note: In this story, Jordan is the one who hates gay people, not Spinner.  
Please R&R if you want me to update! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

Chapter 4: The Beach  
Cassie saw a car honking. She saw a tall blonde boy in the driver's seat.  
She automatically knew it was Dylan. She saw Paige, Ellie, Spinner, Jimmy  
and Hazel in the back.  
  
"Hey Cassie! Meet my older brother Dylan," said Paige.  
"Hello Cassie," said Dylan.  
"Uh, hi. I heard a lot about ya," said Cassie.  
"You too," said Dylan.  
"So let's go to the beach!" screamed Cassie. She got in the car and Dylan  
drove them all to the beach. When they arrived, they saw Marco, Jordan,  
Craig, Ash and Terri waiting.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" Spinner asked.  
"A few minutes ago," said Ashley.  
"So where's Dylan?" Terri asked.  
"I'm here!" said Dylan. Terri ran over to him.  
"It's so great to finally meet you. So, so great!" screamed Terri. "This is  
Marco, Jordan and Ashley."  
"Hey Dylan," said Ashley.  
"Hello," said Marco. He felt his heart jump as he shook hands with Dylan.  
"Nice to meet you Marco," said Dylan. Dylan was immediately in love. He  
then talked to Jordan. "Hey Jordan, what's going on? I'm Dylan, the older  
brother of dearest Paige!"  
"Yeah, I noticed," said Jordan, with a nasty reply. Everyone was looking at  
him. Cassie looked a little mad.  
"Um...okay?" said Dylan.  
"No, not okay," said Jordan. He walked away.  
"That was weird. I'm so sorry about that Dylan," said Cassie. "I don't  
think he's very 'accepting' of...people. I'm really, really sorry. Just  
forget him."  
"That's okay, he's not the only one," said Dylan. "Now let's play  
volleyball!"  
  
Everyone formed teams. It was Dylan, Terri, Ashley, Marco and Craig against  
Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and Hazel. Jordan and Ellie decided to sit on the  
side. Jordan was sitting around pissed and Ellie was sort of watching the  
game and reading at the same time.  
  
"Shouldn't you playing?" Ellie asked.  
"I don't want to play with Dylan and the rest of those idiots, who plays  
volleyball anyway?" Jordan asked.  
"Lots of people. So your girlfriend is an idiot too." said Ellie.  
"Ha ha. Anyway, why aren't YOU playing?" Jordan asked.  
"I'm a gothic chick, we don't do sports," said Ellie. "We like to read and  
play guitar and help others. Now you're a popular person. You should be out  
having fun with Cassie. At first, I thought it was Cassie leaving you alone  
all the time, but now I see that it's you just ignoring her. Why don't you  
do me, and in fact, all of us a favor, and just act like a real  
boyfriend!!!" Ellie screamed, very loudly. Everyone stopped the game. They  
looked at Ellie.  
"What?" said Ellie. She went back to reading.  
"Let's call it quits with the game for now. Now let's eat," said Spinner.  
Everyone left the game and started making some hot dogs. It was a nice  
barbeque.  
  
"This hot dog tastes good," said Spinner.  
"That's because YOU didn't make it," said Ellie. Everyone laughed.  
"So I'm a bad cook?" Spinner asked.  
"In other words....yeah!" said Dylan.  
"This is fun," said Terri. "I'm always at home bored, but now I'm here  
having fun."  
"I have to admit that it was pretty amusing watching you children play a  
silly game of volleyball," said Ellie.  
"Of course, our team won!" said Ashley.  
"That's because you had Dylan on your team," said Jimmy.  
"On the other hand," said Paige. "WE had Spinner. What do we get out of  
that?"  
"Ha ha ha, you people are really funny," said Hazel.  
"What's funny is Jordan sitting in the corner by himself," said Marco.  
"Oh, I'll just see what he's up to," said Cassie. "Jordan, over here!"  
Jordan heard Cassie call him. He came over.  
  
Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter! Jordan finds out Marco's secret?  
Please R&R if you want me to update this!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Problems Arise

Chapter 5: Problems Arise  
"Hey Jordan, I need to talk to you," said Cassie.  
"Me too," said Jordan. They went to a corner to talk.  
  
"Why are you being so mean to Dylan? I know that he is popular, but that  
doesn't mean anything," said Cassie.  
"Yes it does. I can't be sitting around seeing some fag flirt with guys,"  
said Jordan.  
"Oh common, why do you always have something to say about someone?"  
"We're talking about a friggin' fag here!" Jordan screamed loudly. Everyone  
heard him.  
"Shhh! You want him to hear?"  
"Yeah! I do!" said Jordan.  
"That is so insincere," said Cassie.  
"Oh shut up with your sincerity crap! I'm so sick of you and your trash,  
you're such a baby," said Jordan.  
"What does me being a baby have to do with anything? Now you're using  
random words for no reason?"  
"Just shut up Cassie."  
"You know what? You can sit here in the corner because now I'm not going to  
stop Marco from saying stuff about you. You're so moody all the time and  
I'll never be able to understand you." Cassie walked away. She went to join  
the rest of the gang.  
  
"What was that all about?" Terri asked.  
"Oh, Jordan is just a little mental today," said Cassie. "Forget him."  
"I'm telling you, that kid is messed up," said Craig.  
"Don't say that Craig," said Cassie.  
"Oh please, you know it. You just won't admit it," said Craig.  
"Yeah, I thought YOU were the one with the problem. Looks like it's the  
opposite," said Ellie.  
"Uh Cassie, are you and Jordan arguing about me?" Dylan asked.  
Cassie paused for a second.  
"Um...Um, yeah. We were. I'm sorry," said Cassie. "I guess he just can't  
accept others who aren't like him."  
"I see what you mean. Lots of people think like that," said Dylan. "But  
I'll just have to deal with it."  
"Hun, just forget that jerk. We don't have time for that kind of crap,"  
said Paige.  
So then the party just ended. Jordan had gone home long before everyone  
else. Everyone said good bye. Cassie stopped Dylan to talk to him for a  
second alone.  
  
"I really am sorry," said Cassie.  
"No hard feelings," said Dylan. "It isn't your fault. Bye." He gave her a  
kiss on the cheek and hugged her. Cassie went home.  
  
Note: R&R if you want me to update!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Exposed

Chapter 6: Secret Exposed  
Monday morning at school, Cassie looked for Jordan. She spotted him.  
  
"Jordan! Wait up!" Cassie screamed.  
"Cassie, please go away," said Jordan.  
"I'm sorry about what happened at the party. But you need to be more  
accepting of Dylan. You really hurt his feelings. I could tell by the way  
he looked after he heard you insult him," said Cassie.  
"Well I'm not particularly concerned about him. I'm concerned about Marco.  
Maybe you shouldn't be friends with him," said Jordan.  
"Why?" Cassie asked.  
"You'll find out after today," said Jordan. He then walked to homeroom.  
What is he talking about, Cassie thought, but I'm so sure he's up to no  
good.  
  
During class, Jordan asks to go to the bathroom. He takes out a permanent  
marker. In big letters, he writes:  
  
MARCO IS GAY.  
  
He puts the marker back in his pocket. He goes back to class. The day goes  
on. By lunch time, everyone is gossiping about Marco. Marco is confused. He  
sees Jimmy, Spinner, Craig, and Jordan hanging out together. He goes to  
join them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Marco. They're all looking at him strangely. "What?"  
"Don't you have something to tell us?" Jordan asked.  
"Yeah, I do. I'm really hungry," said Marco.  
"You don't know what's going on," said Jimmy.  
"Dude, why didn't you tell us?" Spinner asked.  
"Tell you what?" asked Marco.  
"That you're gay!" Jordan screamed. Everyone looked at him.  
"Oh...that. I, uh, think that's just a stupid rumor," said Marco.  
"Oh please, you know you're gay. I saw you checking Dylan out," said  
Jordan.  
"That was you who wrote that on the bathroom wall?" said Marco. "Now I see  
what you're talking about. I thought you didn't see it yet."  
"Well we don't hang with gay people," said Jordan.  
"Shut up Jordan, I don't care if Marco is gay. I'm just glad I know now,"  
said Spinner.  
"Me too. Your own your own Jordan," said Jimmy.  
"I can't sit around with the fag and his fag lovers," said Jordan. He got  
up to go to Cassie's table.  
  
"Hey Cassie, can I sit here?" Jordan asked.  
Cassie got up and smacked Jordan in the face.  
"Why did you do that to Marco? That's so mean!!" Cassie screamed.  
"I know it's hard to accept, but I'm so mad that you would expose Marco  
like that," said Paige. "I'm so glad Dylan didn't have to see this."  
"Oh yeah, maybe Marco and Dylan will hook up now!!" said Terri.  
"Jordan, you have a nasty attitude. Would you quit hating everyone?" said  
Ashley.  
"God I hate you so much Jordan. Just please go away," said Cassie. "I need  
time to think about this."  
"You do that. And I'm gonna find some non-fag lovers," said Jordan.  
  
Dylan walks over to a table where he sees the boys.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Dylan said.  
"Oh, hi Dylan!" said Spinner.  
"Yeah, hello," said Jimmy.  
"Dyl-man in the house," said Craig.  
"Sorry about the revelation Marco," said Dylan.  
"I'll live. I'm just worried about Jordan. He was the one who wrote it,"  
said Marco.  
  
Note: The characters are gonna be different in this story, so please expect  
different sides of the characters! I have to do this so my story makes  
sense. 


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayed?

Chapter 7: Betrayed?  
After lunch, everyone came back to class. Jordan was sitting next to Jimmy  
in homeroom.  
  
"What is your problem with Marco? So what if he's gay? He is still the same  
person as we knew him before," said Jimmy.  
"How would you feel if Marco started checking you out?" Jordan asked.  
"Trust me, I highly doubt that Marco will ever like you," said Jimmy.  
"Shut up. Cassie likes me."  
"Not as much after what you did to Marco."  
"I don't think Cassie should be hanging with Marco anyway," said Jordan.  
"You can't tell her who to be friends with," said Jimmy. "Or else you're  
just making her into someone she's not, you."  
"You need to shut the freak up!" Jordan screamed.  
He then got up and punched Jimmy. Jimmy was about to punch him too, but Mr.  
Simpson came in.  
  
"Is everything okay, boys?" Mr. Simpson asked.  
"Uh, yeah," said Jordan.  
"Jordan knows what's best for him," said Jimmy.  
The bell rang for the next period, English with Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Alright class, I left an assignment for you on the board. I'll be right  
back," said Ms. Kwan. Everyone started the assignment. Cassie was sitting  
next to Marco.  
  
"Marco, are you okay?" Cassie asked.  
"Why do you care?" Marco asked.  
"Because you're my friend," said Cassie.  
"You're the one who betrayed me," said Marco.  
"Betrayed you? How?" Cassie asked.  
"You told Jordan about my secret," said Marco.  
"I did not! I swear! I kept my mouth shut the entire time. I could tell  
Jordan figured it out himself because this morning, he was like, 'I don't  
think you should be friends with Marco and that he is concerned about you',  
and I got suspicious of something."  
"Cassie, stop lying. My own friend went and told a person she knew would  
tell everyone. Some friend you are," said Marco.  
"No! Some friend YOU are. You trusted me to keep this secret for ages and I  
never told a soul. It was your responsibility to stop being a friggin'  
chicken and tell everyone. And now you're blaming ME? People would have to  
know sooner or later anyway!" screamed Cassie. Some people were looking at  
her now.  
Marco knew Cassie was speaking the truth, but still believed she betrayed  
him.  
  
"Okay, whatever. But you're still basically admitting you told Jordan,"  
said Marco.  
"I didn't! Why can't you believe me?" Cassie asked. "Besides, Jordan is the  
one who betrayed you."  
"We aren't friends, so that doesn't count," said Marco.  
"Oh please, it doesn't matter. Even though you were not friends, he could  
have at least kept it to himself for your sake, but he didn't."  
"Maybe we should just keep our distance for now. You've caused a lot of  
bullying and teasing for me."  
"Fine. Whatever. This is what I get for being a good friend to you. You can  
find someone else to handle your stupid secrets," said Cassie.  
  
"Cassie and Marco. Did you finish the assignment?' Ms. Kwan asked.  
"Almost done," said Cassie.  
"And you Marco?" asked Ms. Kwan.  
"I need to get started. Sorry," said Marco.  
The students continued to work.  
  
The last period went by slowly. Marco used to like school, until his secret  
was revealed. Now, people are always bullying and teasing him. Even the  
boys are always bending over, to see if Marco will actually look. Then the  
bell rang. Marco was the first one out the door.  
  
Note: Sorry for such a long time since I updated! As you all know, my story  
is very OOC. Spinner is the one who accepts Marco, and Jordan hates Marco's  
secret. Cassie is the one who keeps the secret, not Ellie. I had to make  
some changes so my characters would fit into the story perfectly. R&R if  
you want me to update! 


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation 2

Chapter 8: Revelation 2  
Saturday morning, Marco woke up. He was surprised at how early he woke up.  
He went to the bathroom, and washed, brushed his teeth. He then went  
downstairs. He could smell home made pancakes. He followed the smell.  
  
"It smells good in here," said Marco.  
"I baked your favorite, home made blueberry pancakes," said Marco's mom.  
"Thanks. I needed a nice breakfast to start my day," said Marco. "Where's  
dad?"  
"He had to leave early to British Colombia to meet up with a friend," said  
Marco's mom.  
"Great. Just great. I needed a lift to the mall," said Marco.  
"I'd love to take you, but it's 'clean the house' day for me!" exclaimed  
Marco's mom.  
"I'll just take the stupid bus," said Marco.  
"Okay. Marco, what happened at school?" Marco's mom asked.  
"Nothing," said Marco.  
"Really? Because Mr. Raditch called yesterday and told me that people were  
bullying you all day," said Marco's mom. "Now tell me what is going on.  
Now!"  
"Ma, people are just hating because I'm a little different, okay? Well,  
would you look at the time? I've gotta go to the mall now. Bye Mom!" Marco  
gives his mom a quick kiss on a cheek and runs out.  
  
As Marco is taking the bus, he thinks about how his mom almost found out  
about his secret.  
What if she found out? What if I told her? Would she tell dad?  
When Marco gets off the bus, he sees Dylan sitting on a bench. Oh no,  
thought Marco, I can't deal with HIM right now.  
  
"Hey Marco," said Dylan.  
"Um, hi Dylan. What are you doing here?" Marco asked.  
"Can't a guy simply sit here and rest?" asked Dylan.  
"Rest from what?" Marco asked.  
"I just ran for about a mile," said Dylan.  
"Why?" Marco asked.  
"To be fit," said Dylan. "Anyway, am I explaining everything? What are YOU  
doing here?"  
"I'm shopping for some clothes," said Marco.  
"May I join you?" Dylan asked.  
Marco didn't feel like hanging with Dylan right now, but he did need some  
advice on his outfits.  
"Sure, why not," said Marco.  
  
Marco and Dylan went to a small shop in the mall called "Rebeese." Marco  
started searching for clothes while Dylan was watching him.  
"This is a nice shirt," said Marco. "It would go well with my khaki pants."  
"No offense Marco, but that shirt is a little cheesy. How about this shirt?  
It's sporty, yet casual," said Dylan, pointing to the shirt.  
"Oh, so now you're telling me how to dress?" Marco asked.  
"It will make you look good, at least to me!" said Dylan. Marco and Dylan  
both blushed.  
"Then I'll take it," said Marco.  
He paid for the shirt.  
  
After they left the store, Marco and Dylan went to other stores searching  
for clothes and stuff to buy. They both bought so many clothes to buy. Then  
they ate some food at a fast food place and then they decided to go home.  
  
"I have to admit Marco, this was a fun day," said Dylan. "I didn't even  
plan on shopping, but look at all this stuff I bought."  
"I had fun too, and thanks for the advice on the shirt," said Marco.  
"I haven't had much fun since, well, when I bribed Paige to be my slave for  
a week!" said Dylan. Marco and Dylan laughed.  
"Well, there's my house. Bye Dylan," said Marco.  
"Bye," said Dylan. Dylan left. Then Marco went inside his house.  
  
"Marco?" Marco's mom asked.  
"Hi Mom," said Marco.  
"Did you have a good time today?" Marco's mom asked..  
"Yes I did," said Marco.  
"Who was that boy you were with?"  
"That was Dylan, Paige's brother. A friend of mine," said Marco.  
"He must be a real good friend, because you haven't stopped smiling since  
you got here!" said Marco's mom.  
"I just had a good time mom," said Marco.  
The phone rang. Marco's mom went to pick it up.  
  
Mom: Hello?  
Jay: Where's the fag?  
Mom: Excuse me?  
Jay: Where's the fag?  
Mom: What do you mean 'Where's the fag?'(Marco heard his mom say this and  
knew his secret is probably now revealed to his mom).  
Jay: I'm talking about Marco. Your son. The fag.  
Mom: This can't be.  
Jay: Oh, it is.  
Jay hangs up. Marco's mom puts the phone down. Marco has his head down.  
  
"Marco, what is going on? Is there something you would like to tell me?"  
Marco's mom asked.  
"Nothing, mom. Nothing," said Marco.  
"I just got a phone call saying that..."  
"Mom, I have something to tell you. I'm...I'm...gay, mom. I'm gay."  
  
And as Marco says this, his dad walks in.  
  
Note: R&R if you want me to update! 


	9. Chapter 9: Shocked

Chapter 9: Shocked  
"What did you just say?" Marco's dad asked.  
"I said that I am gay dad," said Marco.  
"I am surprised, but that explains the phone call from that boy who called  
earlier," said Marco's mom.  
"Please tell me this is an innocent joke!" yelled Marco's dad.  
"This is not a joke dad, I really am," said Marco.  
Marco's dad stares at his son for a moment. I just can not believe this, he  
thought. Of all people, my own son.  
  
"You're never going to have grandchildren. Our dreams are shattered," said  
Marco's mom.  
"I'm sorry about this, but this is who I am. I can't change that," said  
Marco.  
"I have a fag living in my house! This is not good!" Marco's dad was  
yelling even louder now. "What are the people in this neighborhood going to  
think of me now? The father of the fag?"  
"Honey, I am shocked too. But Marco is our son and we must be supportive,"  
said Marco's mom.  
"You want me to support a fag? You've got to be kidding me!"  
"Dad, I said I was sorry."  
"Sorry will not help. Get out of my house! Now!"  
"Dad, please! I can't control my feelings."  
"Just go to Cassie's or something. I can't have you living here. Pack your  
stuff and go."  
"Mom, you're not going to let him do this, are you?"  
"I'm sorry honey, but I can't go against your father's orders. Good bye."  
"I feel so betrayed, mom."  
Marco runs upstairs, crying. I knew that this would ruin everything, Marco  
thought. Let me call Cassie.  
  
Marco: Hello?  
Cassie: Yes. Who is this?  
Marco: It's Marco.  
Cassie: What do you want?  
Marco: Please, not now Cassie.  
Cassie: You're crying. What happened?  
Marco: I told my mom about everything. Then my dad walked in. He kicked me  
out. I need to move in with you.  
Cassie: Marco, I'm so sorry about everything. Of course you can move in,  
you're my best friend. Come by now.  
Marco: Okay. Bye.  
He hung up the phone. He packed his clothes and headed to Cassie's house.  
He rang the door bell.  
  
Cassie opened the door.  
"Oh Marco," said Cassie. Marco ran into her arms.  
"I'm so sorry to bug you now," said Marco.  
"It's okay. It's okay. Don't speak. There is no time for words now, there's  
too much pain going on right now," said Cassie.  
"I'm feeling tired," said Marco. "Where can I sleep?"  
"My mom and I prepared the guest room for you. You sure you aren't hungry?"  
Cassie asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just need some sleep," said Marco.  
Marco went upstairs and went to sleep.  
  
Cassie sat down in the living room. Poor Marco, said Cassie. He is going  
through so much right now. The phone rang. Cassie picks it up.  
  
Cassie: Hello?  
Jordan: Cassie, it's me.  
Cassie: Oh no, I can't deal with you right now.  
Jordan: I need to talk to you. You seriously need to stop hanging with  
Marco.  
Cassie: Just shut up! Marco is having some huge problems right now. And  
it's all thanks to you spreading his secret around the entire school.  
Jordan: Let's just talk—  
Cassie immediately hung up the phone. God, thought Jordan. She's a tough  
chick.  
  
Cassie's mom comes to the living room.  
"Is everything alright, Cassie?" Cassie's mom asked.  
"Not exactly," said Cassie. "Jordan called again. He keeps telling me to  
stop hanging out with Marco."  
"Jordan is the bad influence here. Just stay away from him. Look, tell  
Marco that the guest room will be open at all times. He is welcome to stay  
here for as long as he needs to," said Cassie's mom.  
"Thanks mom, you're so supportive," said Cassie.  
Cassie and her mom hug.  
  
Note: R&R if you want me to update! Decided not to give you a cliffhanger  
in this chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10: Courage

Chapter 10: Jordan Confronts Marco  
The next day at school, Cassie, Marco and Terri go to their lockers.  
  
"You sure everything is okay, Marco?" Terri asked.  
"Yeah Terri," said Marco. "I'm fine."  
"Jordan is really stupid. Just forget him," said Cassie.  
"I can do that," said Marco.  
"Hey Marco, I'm bending over!" Jay yelled at Marco. "Wanna see?"  
Jay and his friends started to laugh.  
  
"Let's go," said Marco.  
"Okay," said Cassie.  
"No one likes you Jay, not even your loser friends," said Terri.  
"Shut up fat ass," said Jay.  
Terri, Cassie and Marco go to homeroom.  
  
"Today is just another day," said Cassie.  
"Another way to spend my day!" said Terri.  
"Just give me the truth," said Marco.  
"That's a good song. Today is just another day, another way to spend my  
day, just tell me the truth. I need you here!" said Cassie.  
"We rock!" said Terri.  
"Here comes Jordan," said Marco.  
  
"Cassie, can I talk to you?" Jordan asked.  
"No. I've got nothing to say," said Cassie.  
"But I do. Don't you feel ashamed to be hanging with a fag?"  
Marco felt embarrassed because people started to look at him.  
"Don't talk about Marco like that."  
"Are you afraid to use that word or something? Fag!"  
"I said stop it."  
"Fag! Fag! Fag!"  
"I said stop it, you idiot!!" Cassie slapped Jordan in the face, real hard.  
Cassie ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Nice going Cattalano," said Terri.  
"Shut up," said Jordan.  
"You know what? You shut up Jordan! You're right! I'm gay, I'm homo, I'm a  
fag. Whatever you wanna friggin' call it! I am aware of it and everyone  
else is too. I can't stop how I truly feel! If you can't accept it, then  
just stop talking about it," said Marco.  
"Del Rossi, just stay away from my girlfriend or I'm gonna have to take  
care of you another way," said Jordan.  
"What are you gonna do? Get Jay to beat me up? Go ahead and try it."  
"This isn't worth my time," said Jordan.  
"Then beat it," said Marco.  
Jordan left the table.  
  
"I was standing by the door and I heard what you said," said Cassie. "It  
was so brave."  
"I know," said Marco.  
"It was so powerful," said Terri.  
"Nice going Marco. That was cool," said Jimmy.  
"Thanks," said Marco.  
"You know, there is nothing to be ashamed of," said Jimmy.  
"You're right," said Marco. "You're completely right."  
  
And so the rest of the morning, Marco stood up to anyone who teased him. 


	11. Chapter 11: Cassie's Choice

Chapter 11: Cassie's Choice  
At lunch time, Cassie sat with Marco and Terri.  
  
"I want Jordan out of my life once and for all," said Cassie.  
"Don't worry, after what Marco said, he'll be out of the way!" said  
Terri.  
"Don't get your hopes up," said Marco. "He might come back warning me and  
forcing you."  
"In the mean time, we can talk to Dylan. He's heading this way," said  
Cassie.  
  
"Hey girls. Hi Marco," said Dylan.  
"Hi!", said Terri and Cassie.  
"Nice to see you Dylan," said Marco.  
"Yeah. It's been so long," said Dylan.  
"We'll leave you two alone," said Cassie.  
"Later!" said Terri.  
The two girls get up to leave. They join Paige and Hazel.  
  
"So Marco, now that you're out, are you dating?" Dylan asked.  
"Um, I just came out. Isn't it a little soon?" said Marco.  
"Yeah. But the sooner the better you can deal with it," said Dylan.  
"Are you like, asking me out or something?" asked Marco. "Because you cam  
simply ask me out."  
"Okay. Marco, would you like to go out some time? We don't have to do  
anything, just to get together and have some fun. How about tonight at 7?"  
asked Dylan.  
"Sure, why not?" said Marco.  
"That's great," said Dylan. "I'll see you around. Bye."  
"Bye," said Marco.  
  
"Oh look, Marco's blushing!" said Cassie. "You're going out with Dylan  
tonight? Congratulations!"  
"You listened to our conversation?" Marco asked.  
"We couldn't help it, it was so interesting!" said Terri.  
"At least I'm getting somewhere now," said Marco.  
"Yeah. That's good," said Cassie.  
"Great. Look who came to spoil Marco's moment with Dylan," said Terri.  
Jordan came to their table.  
  
"What do you want Jordan?" Cassie asked.  
"Leave us alone already," said Terri.  
"Just go find some new people to pick on," said Marco.  
"Shut up, you little girl!" said Jordan.  
"Make me," said Marco.  
"Whatever. Cassie, you're not gonna seriously dump me for some friend of  
yours who likes guys?" Jordan asked.  
"I just did," said Cassie.  
"Wait Cassie, you're not serious—  
"I am! Go away once and for all!" Cassie screamed.  
"Fine. It's your loss," said Jordan.  
"No, it's YOUR loss," said Cassie.  
Jordan kicked the table and ran off.  
  
"Cassie, I just want to say thank you for keeping my secret and being there  
for me," said Marco.  
"It's my job as your friend," said Cassie.  
"This is so great, everything is back to normal," said Terri.  
"And you've been a pretty great friend to me too Terri," said Marco. "I  
really appreciate your support for Dylan and me."  
"It is also my job as your friend Marco," said Terri.  
"I've got the best friends ever, even if they're not guys!" said Marco.  
"Yeah, we know," said Cassie.  
"We know," said Terri.  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
